A second Chance
by duckichan87
Summary: A new opportunity presents itself to Juyo. Will she take it, even if it means leaving her loved ones behind? sequel to A Naruto Story!
1. Chapter 1

Okie Dokies! This ladies and gentlemen, is the sequel to the oh-so-popular story A Naruto Story! I hope you guys likey...I already planned out the entire story so it should go pretty quick. Just don't get too angry if I stagger on updating, I have to get some things together for college! So I may be really busy. But enough with my jabbering! On with the story!

3rd pov

"Juyo get up."

Juyo groaned before pulling the covers over her head to block out the all-too-bright sun. Although she was half-asleep, she knew that it was Neji who was gently shaking her.

"Damn it Juyo." she heard him growl. Juyo didn't bother peeking from under her covers. She knew, after she felt Neji stand away from her, that he was up to something. This was

like a tradition. He wakes up early...she sleeps in...and he pulls a dirty trick to wake her up. **_'I wonder what he's gonna pull this time.'_** she thought to herself enjoying these last

moments of comfort. **_'I just hope it isn't the ice-down-back trick again.' _**Juyo sighed and snuggled deeper into her covers...which was short lived. In the blink of an eye, Neji

snatched the soft blanket off the entire bed leaving a half-naked Juyo helpless. In just a bra and panties Juyo couldn't help but to pull herself into a ball and take on the goosebumps.

"Awwww...Ne-kun, just ten more minutes." she said finally turning to face him. "You said that 20 minutes ago. Now get up and get dressed." he replied leaning down to kiss her

forehead before leaving the room.

Juyo pushed herself off the bed and headed for the bathroom. After about thirty minutes, she started toward the kitchen pulling her honey brown locks into a messy bun. She smelt

something cooking in the kitchen before entering but paid it no mind. Neji was leaning against the fridge when she walked in. She headed straight for the cabinet beside him. "You

know you could have given me ten more minutes." she whined pulling out a breakfast bar. But she didn't even get a chance to turn around before Neji stepped up behind her and

grabbed it from her hands. "What the hell is this?" he asked holding it in front of his face to examine it. She put her hands on her hips. " A breakfast bar. I'm not big on breakfast,

you know that." she said right back to him attempting to snatch it back from his hands. He, however, grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the kitchen table. "Well, today you

will be eating a real breakfast." he said as she plopped down into the chair. He sat a plate of french toast, eggs and bacon in front of her. "Now eat." he stated knowing what was to

come.

Juyo growled and jumped up from her chair to glare at her loving boyfriend. "What the hell am I? A dog! You can't just..." but she was soon cut off when Neji leaned down and

kissed her for the second time that morning. He put a hand on the back of her neck to deepen it...and pulled away. He smirked at her half dazed facial expression. "What were you

saying?" he asked. She fluttered her eyes open and looked into his pastel lavender orbs. " Uh...forgot." she replied knowingly defeated. She sat back down and ate up her meal. Nei

smirked once again and sat down beside her. He knew exactly what buttons of hers to push to get what he wanted. **_'and vice versa.'_** he thought to himself recalling last night's

events. "Ya know..." Juyo started between bites of bacon, "that kiss won't always work." Neji pushed a curl back behind Juyo's ear before replying. "I know, but it works for now."

After Juyo finished her breakfast they both headed out the door and headed for the training grounds. They, along with all the other rookie teams, no longer had to attend the

academy. They were now chuunins and rested solely in the hands of their Jounin sensei. On the way to the field Juyo spotted Sakura and Naruto at the ramen stand and decided to

join them. "I'll see you later." she said to Neji pecking him on the lips and jogging off toward her team. Juyo couldn't help but to remember the evening that Sakuke left...she sat with

Sakura for two days straight. The guy was stupid for leaving, in Juyo's opinion, but she knew that they would meet up eventually. And hopefully by then Sakura would get over the

heart-break. "What's up guys? Aren't we supposed to be meeting at the training field?" she asked while snatching up one of Sakura's dumplings. "You didn't hear?" Naruto replied

with a mouth full of ramen. Juyo gave them a confused expression. "Everyone just found out that the Village Hidden Behind the Waterfall has just been attacked." Sakura stated not

noticing her bowl shrinking in quanitity. She went on, "The Hokage-sama has just called a meeting for any and every Jounin on up to ANBUs." Juyo put a finger on her chin taking in

all of the info that was just received. "So does that mean we have today off?" she asked keeping her grey/brown eyes up toward the clear blue sky.

"Juyo have you been listening to what I just said! An ally has just been attacked and we don't even know who did it yet!" Sakura yelled out at Juyo, who put a hands at the back of

her neck. She shifted her glace toward Sakura and smiled. "So I take that as a yes." she replied before sprinting off down the street in attempt to doge another lecture.

Okay! That was the first chappie. I'll probably do a second with it so I present the problem of the story. I hope this one is longer than the original. I want it to get up to like 25 chapters before I end it. So wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So I forgot to do the disclaimer last chappie! So I'm telling u guys now...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH HE SHOW!...I just own Juyo and the plot...lucky me.

3rd pov

"I'm guessing that you heard what's going on." Juyo called out to Neji when she finally met up with him walking away from the training grounds. He simply nodded and took her hand. He began pulling her next to him as he walked. Juyo looked up toward his contorted facial expression and sighed. "What happened?" she asked giving his hand a soft squeeze. "Nothing. Did Sakura happen to tell you who attacked the village?" he asked keeping his pastel orbs forward. "Naw...she didn't know. Why? Do you know?" she asked him all at once feeling him tense at her questions. He just shook his head no and continued to walk. She felt he was hiding something, but didn't want to push it even further. She just kept quiet and let him lead her to...where-ever.

After about ten minutes of walking, they ended up standing on the bridge just looking out to the horizon. Juyo once again looked at an obviously disturbed Neji and sighed. "Neji what got your panties in a twist?" she asked him hoping the comment would bring a smile to his face. And it fortunately worked, Neji turned away from the soft blue sky to face Juyo. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He kept a tight but gentle grip on her for a minute before pulling away. He lifted her head so that she could look into his lavender eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. " What did I do to deserve that?" Juyo asked smiling up at him. But he didn't bother answering her, he just took her hand for the second time that day and began to walk her home. This time around, Neji didn't stay over. He just kissed her goodbye and went home to train with Hiashi-sama.

Juyo's POV

**_'I wonder what Neji was hiding.'_** I thought to myself as I walked into my kitchen to fix a nice hot bowl of miso ramen. "damn." I mumbled when I finally opened the fridge to see that it was bare. I slammed it closed and walked back toward the front door. "It's only around four, I can do a little shopping." I grabbed my money and walked out the front door locking it behind me. The store was only a couple of blocks away. "Yo! Juyo!" I turned to see my blonde teammate across the street at the ramen stand he sat at earlier that day. "What's up Naruto?" I said to him walking over to greet him. I could see that Sakura was not too far away talking with Iruka-sensei about something. "Hey Sakura!" I called out but didn't see her turn to me before Naruto tapped me on the shoulder. "You wouldn't believe what we just found out!" I waited for him to continue. It was obvious that they had figured out who attacked the allied village. "I'm guessing you guys know who attacked the village hidden behind the waterfall." I stated before he could go into a dead rant. I saw an excited kind of expression show up on his face before Sakura came over and punched him. "Naruto you idiot." she mumbled under her breath not aware that I had actually heard her. "No Juyo-kun. Actually we still haven't heard anything about who did it." she said giving a 'please fall for it' kind of look. I thought about asking her about the obvious lie, but decided to shrug it off in the end. I had to do some shopping anyhow. "Whatever. I gotta go and do some shopping for my fridge. I'll see you guys later." I said to her and saw her relax. I said an unnoticed 'goodbye' to the now unconcious Naruto.

After about five minutes of walking, agitated about the thing that everyone seemed to be keeping from me, I finally reached the store. **_'hm...lets see, I need milk. I guess I'll get a few eggs and bacon just in case Neji wants to cook for me again...'_** I went over everything in my head as I walked about the store picking things up. "Well, do you think that we will ever be able to tell her?" I heard someone say. I looked around me but saw no one. The voices were coming from the next aisle over. I'm not an eavesdropper, so I was about to walk right past. But I heard my name in the conversation before I had the chance to walk away. "Juyo's not a dumb girl. She has gotten stronger over the two years that she's been here. She'll learn sooner or later that the same shinobi that killed her home village is attacking allied villages right now." My breath got caught in my throat when I heard this. "She may want to help us bring them down. So what's wrong with that?" I couldn't hear anymore.

The two conversating bastards had started to walk further down. I would have followed them, but I was glued to my spot. **_'So that's what everyone has been hiding from me. They're trying to keep me from avenging my village!'_** I thought as I dropped all of my groceries and ran out the door. I ran back to the ramen stand and once I saw that Sakura and Naruto wasn't there, I fumed. "Damn it!" I growled out anxious to take my anger out on someone. And then a name came to me. The name of a person who knew about all of this and told me nothing. **_'Neji...'_** his name kept running through my head as I ran toward the Hyuuga compound. By the time I got there, however, tears were flowing from my angry mismatched eyes. "NEJI!" I yelled outside of his compound. The first I saw was Hinata opening the front door looking as worried as ever. "WHERE IS HE! BRING HIM OUT HERE!" I yelled to her watching her retreat back into her commode.

I clenched my fists when I saw Neji stroll out of his home. He looked toward where Hinata was pointing and change his expression to one of concern. I kept my eye on him as he walked/ jogged over to me. Once he reached the gate he saw my pained expression. "You knew..." I growled out to him. His eyes widen and softened not a second later. "Juyo..." he started but I didn't give him a chance to finish. I lifted my fist and punched him in the jaw. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" I yelled. He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth but said nothing. "What were you afraid of, huh! Why couldn't you tell me?" I cried out tears now pouring themselves down my distorted face. But without another word I turned to leave. I knew that if I was to stay someone would be getting hurt. I attempted to walk away but Neji grabbed my shoulders from behind and turned me around toward him. I was about to give him another punch to the face, but he pulled me against him. He held me tight...too tight for me to do any damage. "Bastard..." I growled under my breath.

"I was afraid of losing you." he bent down and wispered into my ear. I felt a third of my anger melt away. My once tense shoulders relaxed against him. "If you had found out you would have left immediately to fight. You have left me without second thought." I was now completely relaxed. I could tell that he was telling the truth. And yet I said nothing to him. What could I say? He was probably right about me leaving. "Ne-kun..." was all that I could force out. He pulled away and held me in front of him. I looked into his broken lavender eyes. "Tell me that you won't get involved in this Juyo. Tell me that you'll stay here with me." he said softly and, still, I was at a lose for words. Hell, I didn't know what I was gonna do myself. I reached up and pulled his hands from my shoulders. I dropped my head and stepped back.

"I-I don't know. I just don't know what I'm going to do." I replied under my breath before turning around. "I just need to think..." I said trailing off toward the end. I began walking away pretending not to hear him calling my name. I drug myself down the street and up to my home. When I finally reached my soft and warm bed I just stared up at my ceiling. "What do I do Mishi? Do I avenge our village? Or stay with Ne-kun and let the ANBU handle it?" I asked no one in particular. I had to come up with a decision...and soon.

So, do u guys like this format better? Gotta admit...it's way easier to do. But if u guys don't like it then I'll go back to the old ways. b/c I heart u guys so much!


	3. Chapter 3

((( Here's the next chappie to my sequel. Hopefully I can get the next one up within the next few days. But I'm having a bit of truoble...WRITER'S BLOCK!))

Neji's pov

I couldn't sleep that night. **_'Dammit, why didn't I just tell her.'_** I thought as I looked up at my bedroom ceiling. I couldn't get her tears out of my head. It was my fault. I have no idea how she found out but it was my fault why she was so hurt when she found out. Now she was going to get herself into trouble. She probably won't wait for the ANBU to attack, she'll go looking for them by herself. "Dammit." I mumbled to myself swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I glanced at the clock...it was pretty late. Or really early, whichever way you look at it Juyo would be asleep. I had to go and check on her, just to make sure that she didn't leave.

I threw on some clothes and walked out of the compound. Her house wasn't too far away. I could see the teasing stars signifying the dreams of sleeping souls as I approached her home. I knew that I couldn't just knock on her front door and expect her to answer it. So instead of walking up the front steps, I walked to the side of the house and looked up at her cracked window. I just wanted to take a quick peek into her room...just to make sure that she was there. I jumped up into the tree beside her bedroom window and leaned over to look inside. And there she was, lying on her bed staring holes into her ceiling...something she did when she would be deep in thought. I saw her lips move and a couple of tears fall down the side of her saddened face. Of course I thought about just going inside to hold her, but I knew better than that. That would only make things worse...she would have a fit. Satisfied that she had not left, I jumped down from my hiding and began my way home. I had my share of thinking to do also. I had to come up with an entire spill about why she should just let the ANBU handle the situation. I finally made it back to my room and threw myself on my bed. "Dammit." I mumbled for the second time that night before giving into the stress of the day and closing my eyes.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh.." I rolled over in my soft warm bed and the first thing that came to my mind was Juyo. I slept kind of easy knowing that Juyo was also sleeping. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I glanced at the noisy clock beside me. **_'7:00...'_** I slammed my hand down on the clock and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After about 10 minutes of scrubbing and grooming I headed downstairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. I started out the door and headed straight for Juyo's home. **_'She should be nice and cooled off by now.'_** I kept my eyes up to the teasingly beautiful sky and narrowed my eyes while stopping in my tracks. **_'Something's wrong...'_** I could feel it in my gut. I dropped my only nutrition and ran for Juyo's home.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled out as I ran up her front steps to see Sakura and Naruto banging on her door. "She won't open up!" Naruto cried out more so at the door. " I heard that she found out about the sound attacks. Do you think that she's still angry?" Sakura asked turning to face me. I shifted my glance toward the door not wanting to answer the question. I turned around and started toward the side of her house. "Hey, where you going!" I heard Naruto call out but didn't bother answering him. They followed my suit as I jumped up into the same tree I hid in the night before. I leaned over and didn't see her in the bed but pulled her window up anyway. "Neji-san? What are you...?" Sakura wispered to me, but I didn't pay any attention to her as I jumped into her room. I've been in here many times before so I didn't hesitate before heading for the connecting bathroom. But I didn't take more than five steps before I saw my name on a folded peice of paper sitting on her dresser. I took a deep breath before walking over and picking it up and glared at it. "Juyo's handwriting..." I mumbled to myself hardly hearing Naruto and Sakura jump inside the window after me. "What's that?" I heard Naruto whisper behind me. I ignored him and unfolded the note:

_Ne-kun,_

_I know that you would be the first one to find this. I'm sorry, please forgive me. You must understand that I feel obligated to avenge my village. I know what you're thinking...that I'm no better than Sasuke. Well, if that's what you think then so be it. Those bastards killed off my village and now they're trying to do the same to other villages. If I stand by and let them do what they want then I'll never forgive myself. Don't try to follow me...I won't come back until I kill the leader. I knew that you wouldn't let me leave if I waited for you. Ne-kun, I love you. _

_Yours forever, Juyo._

I growled at the letter. **_'how could she...'_** I thought to myself as I balled up the peice of paper and threw it to the floor. I walked right past a surprised Naruto and Sakura and jumped back outside the window. I knew that they picked the crumbled peice of paper up to read it, but I really didn't care. I jumped up on rooftops and made my way toward the Hokage-sama.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT GOING AFTER HER!" I yelled to the semi-drunk Hokage. She sighed and kept her vision on her piles of paperwork. "Neji it was her decision to leave. She went on her own mission so even if we found her she wouldn't come back with us." she said simply. I felt my anger build up at her nonchalant tone. I growled and slammed my fist down on her desk and growled even more when she didn't even flinch. "Fine, I'll just go after her my damn self." I growled out at her and stormed out of the office.

(((( okay...like I said I'm having a bit of writer's block so if you guys have any thoughts of what I should write in my next chappie, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me. Of course I'll give ya full credit for the idea! thanx!)))) ducki-chan


End file.
